familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Haldimand County
|subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = |subdivision_name2 = |subdivision_type3 = |subdivision_name3 = |subdivision_type4 = |subdivision_name4 = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Ken Hewitt |leader_title1 = Governing Body |leader_name1 = The Council of Corporation of Haldimand County |leader_title2 = MPs |leader_name2 = Diane Finley (Con) |leader_title3 = MPPs |leader_name3 = Toby Barrett (Con) |established_title = Established |established_date = 1800 (County) |established_title2 = Restructured |established_date2 = 1974 (Regional Municipality of Haldimand-Norfolk) |established_title3 = Amalgamated |established_date3 = 2001 (Single-tier municipality) |area_magnitude = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = 1251.58 |area_water_km2 = |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |population_as_of = |population_note = |population_total = 45212 (ranked 101st) |population_footnotes = |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 36.1 |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_m = |postal_code_type = Postal code span |postal_code = N0A, N1A, N3W |area_code = 519, 226, 905, 289, 365 |website = www.haldimandcounty.on.ca |footnotes = }} Haldimand (2006 population 45,212) is a rural city-status single-tier municipality (but called a county) on the Niagara Peninsula in Southern Ontario, Canada, on the north shore of Lake Erie, and on the Grand River. Municipal offices are located in Cayuga. History Haldimand's history has been closely associated with that of the neighbouring Norfolk County. Haldimand was first created as a county in 1800, from a portion of Norfolk. It was named after the governor of the Province of Quebec Sir Frederick Haldimand. In 1844 the land was surrendered by Six Nations to the Crown in an agreement that was signed by the vast majority of Chiefs in the Haldimand tract . The two counties were separate until 1974, when they were reunited as the Regional Municipality of Haldimand-Norfolk. In 2001, the counties were separated again, but the individual municipalities merged into two single-tier cities. Although they both retained the name "county" for historical reasons, each is governed as a single municipality without a county government, thus neither is a true county, and are legally classified as cities. Haldimand was formed through the amalgamation of the former Towns of Haldimand and Dunnville, and the eastern half of the City of Nanticoke. Beginning in February 2006, a land dispute by native protesters began near Caledonia over a housing development being built on the outskirts of town, which members of the nearby Mohawk Six Nations people claim is rightfully their land. Communities The main centres in Haldimand are Jarvis, Hagersville, Caledonia, Cayuga and Dunnville. Part of the Six Nations Reserve is in Haldimand County, but not within its jurisdiction. Most of Haldimand is agricultural land, although some heavy industry, including the Nanticoke Generating Station, is located here. Smaller communities within the municipality are Attercliffe Station, Balmoral, Bodri Bay, Brookers Bay, Byng, Canborough, Canfield, Cheapside, Clanbrassil, Cranston, Crescent Bay, Darling Road, Decewsville, Dufferin, Empire Corners, Erie, Eriestone, Featherstone Point, Fisherville, Garnet, Hickory Beach, Hoover Point, Kohler, Lambs Corners, Little Buffalo, Lowbanks, Lythmore, Moulton, Mount Carmel, Mount Healy, Nanticoke, Nelles Corners, Peacock Point, Port Maitland, Rainham Centre, Sandusk, Selkirk, Sims Lock Road, South Cayuga, Springvale, Stromness, Sweets Corners, Townsend, Upper, Varency, Willow Grove, Woodlawn Park and York. The ghost town of Indiana is also located within Haldimand. Historic townships Haldimand County area was formed from part of the land grant to the Six Nations in 1783. The County was purchased by treaty and opened for general settlement in 1832. It was first settled by white veterans of Butler's Rangers established there by Joseph Brant. A large number of Germans were among the first settlers. *'Canborough', area . Granted in 1794 by Joseph Brant to John Dochstader of Butler's Rangers. Purchased by Benjamin Canby in 1810 for 5,000, he named the village-site "Canborough. Community centre: Canborough, Darling and it touches Dunnville *'Dunn', area . Opened for settlement in 1833. Community centre: Dunnville *'Moulton', area . Landowner Henry John Boulton named the township from the Boulton family seat in England. *'North Cayuga', area . *'Oneida', area . Joseph Brant granted a 999 year lease of part of Oneida and Seneca townships to Henry Nelles, of Butler's Rangers and his sons, Robert, Abraham, William, Warner and John. Community centres were: Caledonia, Dufferin and Hagersville. *'Rainham', area Community centres: Balmoral, Selkirk, Rainham Centre and Fisherville. *'Seneca', area . Community centres: York and Caledonia *'Sherbrooke', area , the smallest township in Ontario. Opened in 1825 and named from Sir John Coape Sherbrooke, a Governor-General of Canada. The Township was granted by the Indians to William Dickson (a lawyer) as a professional fee. Community centres: Stromness and Port Maitland. *'South Cayuga', area . Community centre: Cayuga *'Walpole', area . Community centres were: Hagersville, Jarvis, Selkirk, Cheapside and Nanticoke. Source: Province of Ontario -- A History 1615 to 1927 by Jesse Edgar Middleton & Fred Landon, copyright 1927, Dominion Publishing Company, Toronto Demographics :::N/A=Data Not Available Population trend:Statistics Canada: 1996, 2001, 2006 census * Population in 2006: 45,212 * Population in 2001: 43,728 * Population total in 1996: 42,041 Local government The city is within the federal electoral riding of Haldimand—Norfolk and within provincial electoral riding of Haldimand—Norfolk. Current Mayor: Ken Hewitt "Haldimand contact information page". Previous Mayors: * 2004-2010: Marie Trainer * 2000-2004: Lorraine Bergstrand Transportation Highways that travel through Haldimand include: Ontario Highway 3, and Ontario Highway 6. Protected areas *Haldimand Conservation Area *Selkirk Provincial Park *Taquanyah Conservation Area *Hedley Forest Conservation Area *Canborough Conservation Area *Ruigrok Tract Conservation Area *Oswego Conservation Area *Byng Island Conservation Area *Rock Point Provincial Park *Mohawk Island National Wildlife Area Attractions *Port Maitland Outer Range Lighthouse and Pier *Canadian Heritage Grand River *Grand Valley Trail *Toronto Motorsports Park (Dragway Park) *Indiana Ghost Town *Ruthven Park National Historic Site Mansion and Park *Haldimand County Museum & Archives (Cayuga) *Cayuga Speedway *Grand River Dinner Cruises *Edinburgh Square Heritage Centre (Caledonia) *Killman Zoo *Cottonwood Mansion *Caledonia Grand Trunk Station *The Wilson Pugsley MacDonald Museum (c. 1872) is a National Historic Site of Canada on the Canadian Register of Historic Places. http://www.historicplaces.ca/visit-visite/affichage-display.aspx?id=10591 Canadian Register of Historic Places. The Museum was named in honour of Wilson MacDonald *No. 6 RCAF Dunnville Museum *Canadian Drilling Rig Museum *Caledonia Old Mill *Byng Island Conservation Area and Pool *Mohawk Island Lighthouse (abandoned) *Townsend Planned Community (1970) *Nanticoke Generating Station Notable people from Haldimand * Birthplace of Canadian Olympic high jump medalist Ethel Catherwood. * Birthplace of Canadian Women's Hockey Gold Medalist Becky Kellar-Duke Surrounding Counties *Norfolk County *County of Brant *City of Hamilton *Regional Municipality of Niagara References External links *Haldimand County *Haldimand County Tourism *Haldimand County Business *Haldimand Collection Category:Haldimand County, Ontario Category:Former counties in Ontario